Rattlesnake Crystal
"Rattlesnake Crystal" is the 21st episode of the second season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on August 19, 2013. Overall, it is the 61st episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, while deciding where to adventure next, the Tortuga loses altitude and crash lands in the Sonoran Desert. Although the Kratt brothers are excited to discover the various creatures that inhabit the Sonoran Desert, Koki is worried, and she says that the Tortuga will permanently shut down if they do not find a fresh stock of rare tellurium crystals. The Kratt brothers begin the search, and as they try to stay on track, they stumble upon a diamondback rattlesnake. Knowing how it senses its surroundings, the Kratt brothers race to find some tellurium and save the Tortuga. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers find a western diamondback rattlesnake in the Sonoran Desert. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Wild Kratts are deciding where to have their next adventure, when their Tortuga HQ crash lands in the Sonoran Desert. Although the Kratt brothers are exited to be in this environment because they have not yet adventured here yet, Koki is worried because the Tortuga's supply of tellurium crystals, which provide power to much of the Tortuga, is flaking away. If the tellurium were to be completely spent, she says, the Tortuga will permanently shut down. The Kratt brothers then head out to find some tellurium. The Kratt brothers get distracted after looking at the several animals of the Sonoran Desert and somewhat forget that they are searching for tellurium. When they stumble upon a western diamondback rattlesnake, they miniaturize and follow it into a ground squirrel tunnel. They call Koki and Aviva, telling them that they should make a Rattlesnake Creature Power Disc so they can gain senses like the ability to sense heat to find tellurium. Since creating a single disc would use a large amount of power, Aviva instead modifies a disc of a similar animal (Eyelash Viper Power). After she finishes, she gives the discs to Jimmy, who manually delivers them to the Kratt brothers. The Kratt brothers activate their Creature Power Suits and slither back into the ground squirrel tunnel network. They find some tellurium crystals sticking out of the earth; however, it falls down into a cavern leading to more tunnels. The Kratt brothers enter one of the tunnels, where they find a rattlesnake hibernating chamber. At the very end is a pile of tellurium crystals. They grab as much as they can carry, slither out of the tunnels, and return to the Tortuga. Koki takes the tellurium crystals and throws them into the core a few split seconds before the last of the original tellurium crystals completely disintegrate. The lights of the Tortuga then turn on and the Wild Kratts cheer. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers look around for rattlesnakes in the Sonoran Desert using radio telemetry. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (called Diamondback rattlesnake) * Horse * Elf Owl * Coyote * Sonoran Collared Lizard (called Lizard) * Greater Roadrunner (called Roadrunner) * Western Spotted Skunk (Spotted skunk) * Gila Monster * Harris's Antelope Squirrel (called Ground squirrel) * Common Garden Spider Live Action Images and Videos Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Green anaconda * Giant anteater * Black caiman * Wallaby * Wombat * Platypus * Sydney funnel-web spider (called Spider) * Venomous snake * Giant panda * Lion * Cheetah * Thomson's gazelle * Eastern gorilla * Common chimpanzee * Emperor penguin * Leopard seal Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Peccary (called Javelina) * Jaguar * Ring-tailed cat (called Ringtail cat) * Eagle * Red-tailed hawk * Eyelash viper (Creature Power Disk image also shown) Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Hooded skunk (called Skunk) * Great horned owl Gallery Wk975.png|Chris and Martin are tossing dirt around as they are searching for tellurium. Wk976.png|A close up between Chris and a rattlesnake Wk977.png|Martin is pulling Chris away from the rattlesnake with a lasso. Wk978.png|Chris and Martin on their horses wk1744.png|Aviva likes South America. wk1745.png|There are interesting animals like snakes, crocodiles and ???. wk1746.png|Jimmy likes Australia. wk1747.png|But there are poisonous snakes and spiders. wk1748.png|Koki likes Asia. wk1749.png|There are animals like pandas. wk1750.png wk1751.png|Martin likes Africa. wk1752.png wk1753.png|And Chris likes Antarctica. wk1754.png wk1755.png|The Tortuga is tottering because the Tortuga is falling down towards the Sonoran desert. wk1756.png|Koki is saying "All processes are on the blink!" wk1757.png wk1758.png wk1759.png|Jimmy has trouble keeping the Tortuga under control. wk1760.png wk1761.png wk1762.png wk1763.png|Central core of the Tortuga with old tellurium crystals wk1764.png wk1765.png|Chris, Martin, their horses and an elf owl wk1766.png|Chris is swinging a lasso. wk1767.png wk1768.png|Martin is sad because he can't observe creatures like gila monsters. wk1769.png Aviva and Koki calling on Creature Pod.png Martin Injects Fingers into Chris.png Bros see Rattlesnake.png Bros watching Rattlesnake and Ground squirrel.png Martin Ninja Pose.png|Martin as heat image Chris on Hands 2.png|Handstanding Chris as heat image Chris Egyptian Pose.png|Still Chris as heat image Bro High Five 2.png Chris with Minitrazer.png Bros in Minitrazer.png|Chris and Martin are miniaturizing themselves. Choose only One though.png|Laptop Bros underground.png Using Viper Disc to make Rattlesnake powers.png Mini Rattlesnake Disc.png Koki angry at Jimmy.png Jimmy Scared to go outside.png Light Flashing on Aviva.png Girls getting Jimmy to Deliver the discs.png Bros with Rattlesnake Discs.png Bros Mentioned the Diamonds on Diamondback Rattlesnakes.png Rattlesnake Vs Ground Squirrel.png Rattlesnake Heat Vision on.png Chris Rattlesnake Hand Error.png Martin Suddenly Scared.png Crew Yay!.png Telliurm Crystal!.png Bros in Hibernaquilum.png Martin Suddenly Stops.png Rattlesnake Bros and Spotted Skunk.png Coyote Growling.png Aviva and Jimmy 6.png Koki Hurrying up.png Tortuga Turning on.png Rattlesnake Bros and Crew.png Production Notes Key Facts= *Rattlesnakes hunt using sharp eyes, tongues that can pick up scents, and infrared vision derived from its two pit organs. *A rattlesnake gives off a warning call by making a rattling sound with its rattle, which is located at the back. |-|Trivia= *During the emergency landing, the original Tortuga is seen falling from the sky, while the second version is seen running into the desert ground. *The Tortuga's power source (tellurium) is revealed. *Martin is the only crew member to not have a seat. *The rattlesnake species in this episode is the western diamondback rattlesnake (crotalus atrox). *On August 23 2016 a DVD named "Wild Reptiles" will be released which features this episode. *While searching for tellurium crystals, they pass by and notice an elf owl, a lizard and a roadrunner, a spotted skunk, and a Gila monster; and thought about having creature adventures with those animals. This is likely a prediction of the following episodes that involve Sonoran Desert animals. *During the beginning of the episode there is a verbal disclaimer warning not to touch or pick up rattlesnakes. Surprisingly other eps featuring dangerous animals like "Crocogator Contest" and "Search for the Florida Panther" do not have those warnings. However in "Spirit Bear" Live action Martin and Chris do insist never to approach a wild bear. * This is wild Kratts first snake adventure, the next one is "The Cobra King" from Season 5. *Some live action scenes of the rattlesnake found in the episode is used in live action segments of the season 5 episode "The Cobra King" to compare king cobra and rattlesnake defenses and venom. |-|Watch Episode= References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes on home video